Inócuo
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Aquilo não prejudicaria nenhum deles. — SasuSaku — Resposta ao desafio de fanarts de casais odiados proposto por Chibi Anne —
1. Sombras

Disclameir: Eu queria tanto, tanto, tanto que meu namorado fosse um loiro de olhos azuis, hiperativo que tem uma raposa de nove caudas na barriga

**Disclameir: **Eu queria tanto, tanto, **tanto **que meu namorado fosse um loiro de olhos azuis, hiperativo que tem uma raposa de nove caudas na barriga! Espera aí... Ele é! –levam Abracadabra para o hospício-.

**Aviso: **Eu _**odeio**_ SasuSaku com todas as fibras, células e átomos do meu ser. Acreditem. Essa é minha primeira e, se Deus quiser, última fic deles. Se sair uma merda, não é minha culpa. (é sim, mas quem liga?)

**Essa fic é a resposta do Desafio de Fanarts de Casais Odiados (lol) propostos pela Chibi Anne. **

**Inócuo. **

**Capítulo 1 – Sombras. **

O silêncio lá era insuportável, até mesmo para ele. Não agüentava não ter nenhum pequeno som para ouvir. Às vezes ele reclamava do barulho em excesso, mas esse silêncio já estava ficando enlouquecedor. Onde ela estava, afinal? Ele sabia que já havia dito que ela era irritante, mas bem lá no fundo, não achava a companhia dela tão ruim assim. Pelo menos, era uma companhia.

E tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento era uma companhia. Sasuke nunca havia sido um exemplo de pessoa animada que adora ficar rodeado pelos outros, mas ficar completamente sozinho também não era uma sensação agradável.

Lá era frio, úmido e escuro. As únicas coisas que Sasuke tinha eram seus pensamentos. De vez em quando, ela vinha e trazia água, comida e companhia, mas Sakura havia sumido fazia uma semana. Sasuke sabia que não era fácil manter um fugitivo escondido, mas ela disse que iria se esforçar.

Ouviu três batidas na porta—ou o que mais se assemelhava a uma—e expirou aliviado. Quando abriu, reconheceu os brilhantes olhos verdes.

"Desculpe, Sasuke-kun.", Sakura murmurou, entrando no pequeno cômodo apertado. "Tive alguns problemas, mas estou de volta. Tome.", ela lhe estendeu um pacote e um cantil. Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto ao sentir o cheiro de comida e o frescor da água em seus lábios.

"Tudo bem.", ele respondeu, comendo. Sasuke sentia como se estivesse provando um manjar dos deuses, já que fazia três dias que não comia.

Sakura sorriu ao vê-lo comer com tanto afinco. Ela sempre o via tão frio e sério que era simplesmente estranho vê-lo agindo como um de seus amigos, Naruto. Ela suspirou e colocou uma mecha do cabelo róseo por detrás da orelha.

De todas as coisas que Sakura imaginou para a sua vida, a única que não havia imaginado é que um dia teria de abrigar um fugitivo. Lembrava-se daquele dia como se tivesse acontecido no dia anterior.

_Sakura estava sentada em sua sala, lendo uma carta de sua mãe, que acabara de receber. A chuva que caía do lado de fora era arrasadora e, de vez em quando, uns trovões faziam-na se sobressaltar. _

_Então, uma batida na porta. Sakura ignorou, não podia ser boa coisa. Duas. Três. Quando já haviam sido quinze batidas, ela suspirou irritada e foi até a porta. _

"_Quem é?", grunhiu, abrindo a porta. Mas quase caiu no chão quando um corpo despencou sobre o dela. Ainda bem que era uma mulher forte. _

_Quase soltou um grito quando reconheceu o rosto de um velho conhecido que ela estava tentando esquecer. Uchiha Sasuke. _

"Estava bom?", ela perguntou. Sasuke olhou para ela e assentiu e os dois ficaram mais uma vez em silêncio. Sakura estudava a face de Sasuke, discretamente. Ele não havia mudado muito depois de todos aqueles anos. Continuava tendo os cabelos negros e os olhos que, se Sakura fitasse por muito tempo, a fazia se sentir dentro de túneis. O que estava diferente, era óbvio, era o fato de Sasuke agora ser um ladrão procurado pela polícia. E ela havia resolvido ajudá-lo, não em nome da "velha amizade"; mas sim em nome do "velho amor".

Velho?

Sakura pensava que o sentimento que tinha por Sasuke já havia desaparecido, ou estava em algum canto sombrio e esquecido de sua mente. Mas ao vê-lo pedindo por ajuda e ao ter cuidado dele, notou que nunca o havia esquecido por completo. Na verdade, nunca o havia esquecido, ponto final.

"Sakura. Obrigado.", ele falou. Sakura crispou os lábios, lembrando-se da noite em que ele havia ido embora. Chovia, ou era Sakura que chorava? Estava fazendo frio, ou era só a tristeza de se sentir abandonada?

"Por nada, Sasuke-kun. Eu senti sua falta.", ela respondeu, dando um sorriso miúdo para disfarçar toda a mágoa que teimava em voltar para assombrá-la.

"Também senti a sua.", Sasuke falou, em voz baixa. Sakura sorriu ainda mais.

"Tenho que ir, Sasuke-kun. Mas eu voltarei logo.", ela disse, saindo. Sasuke a olhou sair e, quando ela já não estava mais em sua vista, murmurou para si mesmo: "eu sei, Sakura. Você sempre volta."

Era engraçado como ele achava que as sombras se afastavam um pouco graças ao brilho das esmeraldas.

**X**

**N/A: **Então. Está curto, eu sei, mais todos serão assim, acostumem-se. Não, não se passa no mundo ninja, e sim numa idade medieval; pelo que a imagem nos mostra. Eu irei me espelhar na minha amada sobrinha e só mostrar a imagem no último capítulo por puro sadismo mesmo. Serão cinco capítulos curtos e blábláblá. É isso.

P.S: Eu odeio SasuSaku. Por que eu estou falando isso? Só para desabafar mesmo.


	2. Esmeraldas

Disclameir: Eu queria tanto, tanto, tanto que meu namorado fosse um loiro de olhos azuis, hiperativo que tem uma raposa de nove caudas na barriga

**Disclameir: **Sabe como é. Nunca podemos ter tudo o que queremos e eu vou ter que me contentar com o fato de Naruto não me pertencer.

**Aviso: **Eu _**odeio**_ SasuSaku com todas as fibras, células e átomos do meu ser. Acreditem. Essa é minha primeira e, se Deus quiser, última fic deles. Se sair uma merda, não é minha culpa. (é sim, mas quem liga?)

**Essa fic é a resposta do Desafio de Fanarts de Casais Odiados (lol) propostos pela Chibi Anne. **

**Inócuo.  
Capítulo 2 – Esmeraldas. **

Sakura bebericou a xícara de chá, enquanto ouvia Ino falar sobre os preparativos de seu casamento com Shino. Estava realmente feliz pela amiga, que simplesmente não aceitara o homem com quem o pai a ordenara se casar e escolheu sim seu amor verdadeiro.

Ino continuou falando, mas a mente de Sakura desligou-se do que a amiga falava. Sua mente vagou para Sasuke, que estava escondido num bosque que ficava atrás de seu quintal. Lá havia montada uma discreta casinha de madeira em que Sakura brincava na infância—casinha que, agora, servia muito bem de abrigo.

Tudo bem. _Muito _bem era exagero por parte de Sakura. Ela parou de ir naquela casinha aos doze anos, quando tinha que ficar abaixada para caber lá. Sasuke tinha vinte e três e era um homem alto. Devia estar sendo horrível para ele.

Sakura reprimiu um suspiro mordendo o lábio. Sasuke... Sentira falta dele. Muita falta, mais do que o admissível. Era mais do que óbvio que sua "paixonite de infância" era, na verdade, um amor real que ela sentia por ele. E ela soube disso no momento em que ele pediu sua ajuda.

"Sakura? Sakura? SAKURA!", Ino gritou, fazendo Sakura balançar a cabeça, saindo dos devaneios.

"Hã? Ah... Desculpe, Ino. Eu me distraí por um momento.", ela murmurou. Ino revirou os olhos.

"É, eu notei. Foi meio óbvio.", Ino respondeu, "bem, agora eu vou para casa, testuda. Tchauzinho!".

"Tchau, porquinha.", Sakura riu, com a cara feia que a amiga fez. Quando a porta se fechou, ela sorriu e suspirou. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e pegou o bule de chá, juntamente com duas xícaras, e rumou para a casinha do bosque.

**X**

"Sasuke?", ela murmurou, abrindo a porta. Sasuke parecia estar dormindo então ela deu um pequeno sorrisinho. Assim ele parecia um anjo. Ela sabia que ele lutara de todos os modos contra o sono, querendo ficar acordado, mas o cansaço acabara por vencê-lo. Sasuke não era previsível—ela só sabia muito bem como ele se portava em algumas situações.

Resolveu que não iria voltar agora. Entrou lá e ficou esperando, vendo Sasuke dormir. Sakura mantinha um sorriso nos lábios. Então, os olhos de Sasuke começaram a se abrir. "Sakura?", ele exclamou, quando a viu o observando.

"Olá, Sasuke-kun.", ela disse, sorrindo. "Aceita uma xícara de chá?"

Sasuke ainda estava sonolento, mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Sakura serviu ambos de chá e eles ficaram tomando, em silêncio. Sakura observava Sasuke, perguntando-se quanto mais ele poderia ficar ali. Sabia que havia guardas espalhados por toda a cidade, a procura do ladrão e não queria mesmo que o achassem. Queria Sasuke ali com ela, para sempre.

"Sakura...", ele a chamou. Ela piscou os olhos, parando de pensar sobre aquilo.

"Sim?"

"Em um de meus... _negócios_, eu consegui isso.", Sasuke colocou a xícara de lado e pôs a mão no bolso. Tirou de lá um lindo colar. A corrente era de ouro e, como pingente, havia uma esmeralda reluzente. Os olhos de Sakura brilharam e Sasuke deu um sorrisinho de canto—não sabia que esmeralda brilhava mais. "Acho que ficaria bonito em você."

"Eu... Sasuke-kun, isso não é meu.", ela disse, mas Sasuke conseguia ver o quanto ela queria esse colar.

"Ficaria lindo em você, Sakura.", Sasuke falou, usando uma voz derretida como mel. Sakura sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. "Coloque só por um instante."

"Se é assim, tudo bem.", ela ficou de costas para ele, esperando que ele colocasse o colar. Sasuke sorriu e, quando terminou de colocar o colar, virou Sakura na sua direção. "Como estou?", Sakura perguntou, num tom quase infantil.

"Linda.", Sasuke murmurou. Sakura corou um pouco e, tomada por um impulso que ela não soube de onde veio, jogou o corpo na direção do de Sasuke, colando seus lábios. Afastou-se dele quase em seguida, corada.

"Perdão, Sasuke-kun. Eu não sei o que me deu.", Sakura disse, constrangida. Sasuke só a encarava, silencioso. Ela se desesperou. "Você me odeia agora, Sasuke-kun?"

"Odiar-te? Nunca.", ele falou, com uma voz fria e baixa. Logo depois, _ele _que aproximou seu corpo do de Sakura, tomando seus lábios.

**X**

**N/A: **Alguém poderia, POR FAVOR, fazer o favor de explicar o PORQUÊ de eu estar gostando de escrever ISSO? Matem-me, enquanto há tempo. Matem-me.

**X**

**Chibi Anne: **Você é uma garota muito má. O Papai Noel não vai levar nada para você esse ano. É, ladrão. Eu juro que enquanto escrevia, achei que ele era um judeu na época do nazismo, mas ok XD Que visão? Agora eu quero saber.

**Alessandra: **Obrigada! Sim, eu ODEIO SasuSaku. Eu sou um boa escritora? Yeah 8D

**Anala Blackwell: **Obrigada!

**Nanase Kei: **Você é uma sádica. Mesmo assim, eu te fiz favoritar uma SasuSaku! Eu sou o máximo 8D


	3. Seda

Disclameir: Eu queria tanto, tanto, tanto que meu namorado fosse um loiro de olhos azuis, hiperativo que tem uma raposa de nove caudas na barriga

**Disclameir: **Sabe como é. Nunca podemos ter tudo o que queremos e eu vou ter que me contentar com o fato de Naruto não me pertencer.

**Aviso: **Eu _**odeio**_ SasuSaku com todas as fibras, células e átomos do meu ser. Acreditem. Essa é minha primeira e, se Deus quiser, última fic deles. Se sair uma merda, não é minha culpa. (é sim, mas quem liga?)

**Essa fic é a resposta do Desafio de Fanarts de Casais Odiados (lol) propostos pela Chibi Anne. **

**Inócuo.  
Capítulo 3 – Seda. **

A pele de Sakura era como seda. Macia, macia, macia. Sasuke passava a ponta dos dedos frios sobre o rosto de seda da mulher com calma e graciosidade, enquanto tomava seus lábios num beijo lento. Ele partiu o beijo, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro de indignação, como se estivesse faltando algo. "Sakura...", ele falou em voz baixa, e Sakura abriu os olhos para encará-lo, "... obrigado."

Outra vez. Outra vez Sakura sentiu seu coração parar e seu sangue gelar nas veias. _Obrigado_, a única palavra que ela nunca gostava de ouvir Sasuke pronunciar. Sempre lhe lembrava da partida dele. E Sasuke indo embora era algo que Sakura queria esquecer, mais do que tudo. Ela fechou os olhos com força e abriu depois de um tempo. Sasuke ainda estava lá, o que a fez sorrir. "Por favor, não fale mais isso.", ela pediu.

"Por quê?", ele perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Sakura suspirou. Seus lábios sorriam, mas seus olhos demonstravam tristeza e isso não passou despercebido por Sasuke.

"Porque... foi isso que você me disse na noite em que...", ela respirou fundo, como se precisasse de muita coragem para pronunciar aquelas palavras, "... na noite em que você partiu, Sasuke-kun.", ela terminou. O ar ficou pesado e Sasuke não tinha coragem para olhar nas esmeraldas que eram os olhos de Sakura.

"Foi um erro meu, Sakura. Eu não tinha que fazer aquilo, mas eu fiz.", ele falou em voz baixa. "Desculpe-me por deixá-la."

"Promete que não fará de novo?", Sakura pediu numa voz suplicante.

O silêncio de Sasuke foi sua resposta.

**X**

As lágrimas rolavam, caindo dos seus olhos de esmeraldas para seu rosto de seda. Sakura soluçava, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Frágil, tola, patética, ingênua. Era tudo o que ela era e sabia disso. Quando Sasuke não falou nada, ela não acreditou. Saiu correndo de lá, correndo em direção a sua casa, querendo se deitar na sua cama para chorar, chorar e chorar até cair no sono. Não agüentou e tropeçou no meio da escada e resolveu que ficaria chorando por lá mesmo.

Ele havia mentido. Havia enganado-a só para ter onde ficar. Só para ter onde se abrigar, só para ter o que comer. Sasuke não a amava. Sasuke não dava a mínima para Sakura. Sasuke só queria saber das coisas que ela podia oferecer.

Sakura queria parar de chorar, mas não conseguia. Sentia-se fraca. Sentia-se tola, sentia-se enganada. Mesmo assim, não conseguia mandá-lo embora. Sabia que por todo o lugar estavam guardas em busca de Sasuke, se ele colocasse uma mecha do cabelo negro para fora, seria morte na certa. E Sakura não queria que ele morresse.

Secou as lágrimas e respirou fundo. Mesmo não querendo, tinha que falar com Sasuke.

**X**

"Sakura, desculpe-me. Você sabe que eu não posso prometer nada.", ele falou assim que ela abriu a porta. Sasuke viu como ela era frágil apesar de tentar parecer uma mulher forte.

"Você irá me deixar, então?", ela perguntou. Sua voz estava saindo um pouco falha, um pouco trêmula, mas Sakura tentava mantê-la forte. Falhava miseravelmente. Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu não irei deixá-la, ao menos, não por vontade própria.", Sasuke respondeu. Sakura sentiu as pernas tremerem um pouco.

"Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.", ela murmurou em resposta, deixando que seu corpo caísse molemente sobre o dele. Sasuke a abraçou, passando os dedos carinhosamente pelo braço e pelo rosto dela. Sentindo o toque de seda.

**X**

**N/A: **Eu gosto da fic e não de SasuSaku. Eu gosto da fic porque ela me deu idéia para uma fic na época do Holocausto. Aguardem-me 8D Mais dois capítulos e essa fic acaba. Alguém sabe o final? Não? Nem eu. Só para vocês saberem o que é uma pessoa relapsa.

**X**

**Chibi Anne: **Eu gosto da sua! E você nem me zoou muito, pelo menos. Eu postei só um pouco depois de você, há.

**Anala Blackwell: **Isso NUNCA vai virar vício. No dia em que virar vício, a Hiei-and-shino vai odiar yaoi. (ou seja: nunca)

**anna: **Eu não gosto, e eles não se merecem. O Sasuke merece a morte e a Sakura merece alguém melhor, muito melhor, tipo o Naruto. Sim, eu sou NaruSaku. Algumas ShIno que você leu? Devem ter sido as minhas XD Eu que estou "plantando" esse casal aqui—as outras pessoas que postam, postam por influência minha.

**ikaira: **Se eu gostasse, essa fic nem existiria, pense assim XD

**Raayy: **Eu também odeio (e acho que deixei isso bem óbvio XD), SakuIno? Eu prefiro InoKa XDD Sim, eu te entendo. E como entendo. XD

**Nihal elphic: **Eu vou entender isso como um "eu gostei" XDD

**Nana-chan: **Oh, uma pena você ser tímida. Você me parece uma pessoa adorável n.n Claro que isso vai me agradar! Mesmo sendo de um casal que eu odeio, quem não gosta de receber elogios? É, deve ser pela fic mesmo. Eu estou realmente gostando dela, é estranho. Bem, obrigada pelos elogios, flor n.n

**Dora Delacour Clã Uchiha...: **Eu to gostando sim, mas da fic, não do casal XD SasuSaku nevááá!

**s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-s2: **Odeio sim! Está boa porque eu me esforço XDD Obrigada n.n

**Alessandra: **Aqui está a continuação! 


	4. Durma bem

Disclameir: Eu queria tanto, tanto, tanto que meu namorado fosse um loiro de olhos azuis, hiperativo que tem uma raposa de nove caudas na barriga

**Disclameir: **Sabe como é. Nunca podemos ter tudo o que queremos e eu vou ter que me contentar com o fato de Naruto não me pertencer.

**Aviso: **Eu _**odeio**_ SasuSaku com todas as fibras, células e átomos do meu ser. Acreditem. Essa é minha primeira e, se Deus quiser, última fic deles. Se sair uma merda, não é minha culpa. (é sim, mas quem liga?)

**Essa fic é a resposta do Desafio de Fanarts de Casais Odiados (lol) propostos pela Chibi Anne. **

**Inócuo.  
Capítulo 4 – Durma bem. **

Sasuke conseguia ouvir a respiração baixa de Sakura, mesmo estando tudo silencioso. Ela acabara por adormecer abraçada a ele, não que isso fosse algo de que não gostasse. Sentia o perfume de cerejeiras penetrando nas suas narinas e continuava a acariciar o rosto dela.

Sasuke sabia que não adiantaria de nada negar para si mesmo: ele amava Sakura. Era uma pena que talvez não pudesse ficar junto dela, como almejava. Ele sabia que deveria ir embora logo e que deveria fazer isso quando Sakura não pudesse ficar sabendo.

Ou não. Ele havia visto como ela havia sofrido com sua partida. Estava estampado no rosto de Sakura que ela o amava completamente com uma devoção quase abominável. Não queria fazê-la sofrer mais do que já havia feito.

Sakura começou a se mexer e abriu os orbes verdes. Seu rosto estava próximo ao de Sasuke e ela sorriu ao sentir o cheiro dele tão próximo, a maciez daquele corpo. "Sasuke-kun?", chamou. Sasuke abaixou os olhos para encará-la.

"Sim?"

"Quer ir lá pra fora?", ela perguntou. Sasuke levantou as sobrancelhas, em uma indagação muda. "Está de noite. Ninguém vai ver.", ela sussurrou. Sasuke a encarou, com o cenho franzido, mas depois pensou melhor. Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia o frescor da noite... Que não olhava para a lua... Assentiu.

Sakura sorriu, pegou sua mão e o levou para fora. Foi o erro número um.

**X**

Eles subiram as escadas esbarrando em tudo. Sakura e Sasuke se beijavam ferozmente, sem ligar para nada. As mãos frágeis dela percorriam o abdômen dele, enquanto ele lutava contra os metros de pano que faziam o vestido dela.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Sakura, Sasuke a deitou na cama calmamente, apesar da ferocidade dos beijos. Eles se separaram, os lábios de ambos estavam inchados e os dois estavam ofegantes. "Sakura...", ele sussurrou, "nós não podemos fazer isso."

"Por quê? Eu quero e você quer.", ela respondeu. Sasuke fechou um pouco os olhos e depois respirou fundo, tornando a encará-la.

"Porque você me ama.", ele respondeu. Sakura abriu a boca, tentando emitir algum som, mas nada saiu. Ela realmente não esperava por aquilo. Não conseguia dizer nada, só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, de forma débil. "E eu... eu também a amo, Sakura. Mas nosso amor não tem futuro."

"Por quê?", ela gritou, empurrando-o e se levantando. Lágrimas rolavam do seu rosto. Sasuke ficou de pé também, a encarando. "Se eu te amo e você me ama, por que, Sasuke? Por que não podemos ficar juntos?", ela gritava.

"Porque eu estou fugindo da polícia, Sakura. Porque eu sou um ladrão. Porque você merece alguém que possa te dar tudo o que você sempre sonhou, Sakura. E não tente me enganar—eu te conheci na infância. Você vivia falando em um grande casamento, com você vestida de branco... eu nunca poderei te dar isso."

"Eu não me importo, Sasuke!", ela chorava e ele a encara com seriedade, "Eu só quero ficar com você! Deixe-me ficar com você!"

"Sakura-"

"CALA A BOCA!", Sakura gritou, "C-cala a boca, Sasuke! Eu quero você... casamentos, buquês, vestidos, não me importam! Eu só quero você, Sasuke...", ela foi despencando devagarzinho em direção ao chão, "... só você...", sussurrou, ainda chorando.

Ele andou até ela e a abraçou. Sakura não o abraçava de volta, simplesmente chorava. Sasuke queria dizer algo, mas não conseguia. Sakura então começou a ficar mole em seus braços e logo os soluços haviam cessado—a respiração da mulher era calma. Ele a pegou nos braços e colocou-a na cama. Deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Durma bem, meu anjo."

**X**

**N/A: **O próximo é o último. Finalmente.

**X**

**Eeva Uchiha7: **Desculpa, eu não vi mesmo XD Bem, respondendo a sua primeira review... qual o casal que você escreveria?

**Vicky-chan 11: **Você viu que é um desafio, né? Eu detesto mesmo esse casal, querida. Não há chance de gostar, mas se pintar uma fic boa deles, eu leio. Mesmo assim, continuo odiando.

**Demetria Blackwell: **Omg, você já mudou de novo? XD Quando eu entrei, você ainda era Yuki Mao Kitsune! Enfim. Todo mundo—ou quase—escreve esse casal, sério. É modinha demais, que nem NaruHina. No dia em que você escrever uma NaruSaku, saiba que eu lerei!

**Chibi Anne: **Mas eu tenho o final pronto, há. Touché, Anne. Bem, tinha que ser dramático XD Tal como esse, eu acho. Mais Sakura chorona nesse capítulo XD

**lúcia almeida martins: **Vários. Vários. Sim.

**Raayy: **HinaKa? A Karin merece algo MUITO melhor que a Hinata XD Sim, eu também odeio aquele emozinho féladeumaputa.

**Neko Sombria: **Sim, muito divertido XD


	5. Obrigado

Disclameir: Eu queria tanto, tanto, tanto que meu namorado fosse um loiro de olhos azuis, hiperativo que tem uma raposa de nove caudas na barriga

**Disclameir: **Sabe como é. Nunca podemos ter tudo o que queremos e eu vou ter que me contentar com o fato de Naruto não me pertencer.

**Aviso: **Eu _**odeio**_ SasuSaku com todas as fibras, células e átomos do meu ser. Acreditem. Essa é minha primeira e, se Deus quiser, última fic deles. Se sair uma merda, não é minha culpa. (é sim, mas quem liga?)

**Essa fic é a resposta do Desafio de Fanarts de Casais Odiados (lol) propostos pela Chibi Anne. **

**Inócuo.  
Capítulo 5 – Obrigado. **

Enquanto Sasuke corria pelas estreitas ruas, sentiu que nunca deveria ter deixado seu envolvimento por Sakura chegar àquele ponto. Ele sabia que a machucaria no final de tudo, então por que insistira no impossível? Havia sido egoísta, mas não tinha tempo de pensar naquilo—pelo menos até que despistasse aqueles guardas.

Entrou numa ruela e encostou-se à parede, ofegante. Havia conseguido despistá-los, pelo menos isso. Foi escorregando pelo chão. Tinha de pensar em um modo de fugir, mas sua cabeça só ia até Sakura. Até o momento em que fora descoberto.

**X**

Ela acordou somente alguns instantes após ter dormido. Sakura murmurou um "você cheira bem, Sasuke-kun" e o beijou, ainda com os olhos fechados. Sasuke—sem ter controle sobre si mesmo—correspondeu-lhe, mesmo com a consciência pesando.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficara ali, até que ouviu um barulho no andar debaixo. Sakura separou-se dele e sobressaltou-se. "Foi a porta.", ela murmurou. Logo depois, ouviram gritos dizendo para Sasuke aparecer... Sakura foi empalidecendo cada vez mais. "E agora?", a mulher de cabelos róseos sussurrou.

Sasuke crispou os lábios. Olhou pela janela—ele poderia ir pelos telhados; e depois se arranjaria. Sakura notou o que ele estava tencionando fazer e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ambos sabiam: ela seria deixada para trás de novo. "Eu tenho que fazer isso, Sakura."

Ela assentiu. Ouviram os passos na escada e Sakura suspirou. "Vá logo.", disse com uma voz muitíssimo baixa. "Agora eu é que vou lá.", saiu do quarto, batendo a porta. Logo depois, Sasuke ouviu a mulher berrar: "O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO NA **MINHA **CASA?!"

Sasuke olhou pela janela, mas antes de sair, andou até a mesa de cabeceira de Sakura; pegou uma pena, molhou no tinteiro e escreveu num pequeno pedaço de papel que esteve abandonado lá. Depois, saiu.

**X**

Ela estava lá. Ele sentia o perfume de cerejeiras. "Saia daí. Vá para casa.", Sasuke murmurou, para a escuridão. Ouviu alguns pequenos passos. "Como me achou?"

"Sabia que você viria para cá. É a rua mais isolada da cidade. E os guardas também sabem. Acho melhor você ir, Sasuke-kun... e rápido.", Sakura disse. Sasuke assentiu. Aproximou-se dela uma última vez e a beijou—um beijo com sabor de despedida.

"Adeus, Sakura."

**X**

Sakura viu o bilhete em cima de sua cama.

_Sakura,  
obrigado._

**X**

**N/A: **Eu ganhei. Há, Anne, há! Desce desse salto, querida, achou que ia ganhar de mim? Hahaha! Essa é minha segunda vitória hoje (o que me lembra: M9 É BICAMPEÃ! HÁHÁHA, CHOREM, CHOREM TURMAR INTEGRAIS, A GENTE GANHOU O FESTIVAL!) (ah, quem quiser ver a fanart, está no meu profile!)

**X**

**Chibi Anne: **Pronto, está aqui o fim! Também te amo, minha queria perdedora! XD

**dantes: **Espero que você goste do final também!

**Motoko Li: **OMG! É VOCÊ! Cara, sou sua fã! Bem, deixando o momento ete de lado; obrigada por ler! Espero que tenha gostado do final também!

**Demetria Blackwell: **Duvido que você consiga ficar mais de um ano como Deme-chan, mas ok, estarei torcendo por você! XD A Sakura da minha fic é a Sakura da primeira fase de Naruto... porque ela, OBVIAMENTE, ama o Naru-chan! /fã do casal/ sim, o desfecho foi relativamente dramático! XD

**Eeva Uchiha7: **Eu gosto mais de NejiHina, mas SasuHina é... suportável. Bem, o Sasuke é detestável mesmo! E espero que você tenha gostado desse final!

**lúcia almeida martins: **Respondi sim. Só que são muitos! Eu amo NaruSaku e amo o Naruto também. Esse é o último capítulo, logo a fic só teve cinco capítulos. 


End file.
